


Stranger Things Have Happened

by SupremeFamilyFan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Daddy Tony, Baby Mama Stephen, But not SupremeFamily with Peter, Captain ButtHurt can't stop IronStrange, Dense Stephen, Drama, Explicit Sex, Heavy Angst, Hormonal Stephen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stephen, IronStrange is Endgame, Jealousy, Just Steve plotting to break up IronStrange, Lots and lots of Pining, M/M, Mpreg, No literal stabbing, One sided Stony, Pining, Plotting, Romance, Slash, SupremeFamily with OC, Supremefamily, backstabbing, dense tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeFamilyFan/pseuds/SupremeFamilyFan
Summary: This was inspired by a STUNNING drawing by Nonexistenz entitled "Proof of the Life Growing Within".  I saw the drawing and thought it just HAD to have a fic to go along with it.  So, here, it is.  Tony and Stephen share a night of passion after an afterparty celebrating the defeat of Thanos.  In this fic, Tony survives the snap.  After their night of passion, Stephen learns that he is pregnant with Tony's baby.  But, a fight causes a rift between them.  Can Tony save his relationship with Stephen and his chance at a family?  Stay tuned to find out!
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 25
Kudos: 113





	1. Tap That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Art] proof of the growing life within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894160) by [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz). 



> WARNING: This fic contains graphic descriptions of sex. For mature audiences only.  
> Fair Warning: I suck at writing sex scenes. I sincerely hope the rest of the story will make up for what I lack in the sack! ;) lol
> 
> Enjoy! And, if you do like it, please remember to drop me a comment! I live for feedback!

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

**Disclaimer:**  
As always, I own nothing.

 **Rating:**  
M (just to be safe)

 **Genre:**  
Romance//Angst//Hurt|Comfort

 **Pairing:**  
IronStrange

 **Lyrics Used:**  
Megan McCauley – “Tap That”  
Demi Lovato – “Ruin the Friendship”

Tap That 

_Oh snap look at that | There ya go | Where ya at | Slow it down baby (baby) | We should go crazy (crazy) | Tempt you | Tease you (uh huh) | Anything you wanna do (uh huh) | I’ll give it to ya just how ya like it boy (What!)_

Dr. Stephen Strange usually wasn’t one to go for victory parties. At least, not anymore. His duties as Sorcerer Supreme kept him too busy for such things. But, this one … This one was different. There was no two ways about it. This was definitely a victory worth celebrating; in more ways than Stephen ever could have hoped for. Not only had they reversed Thanos’s snap – thus bringing back half of all life in the universe – but the man that had been willing to sacrifice himself to accomplish that mission managed to survive snapping half of the universe back into existence. Stephen had to admit – watching Tony drinking and enjoying himself – he couldn’t help thinking _He deserves this._ When Stephen Strange had first met Iron Man himself, Tony Stark, Stephen had thought that the man was arrogant, narcissistic and just completely self-absorbed. He honestly couldn’t understand how he’d come to be seen as such a hero. But everything changed when he’d looked through the fourteen million plus scenarios looking for the one where they beat Thanos … When he watched Tony’s sacrifice – his snap … Stephen knew he’d been one hundred percent wrong about the man.

During the aftermath, after everybody had been brought back, Tony and Stephen had been working much more closely together. And, Stephen had started seeing the billionaire in a whole new light. They had developed a good working relationship and had even started developing a surprisingly close friendship. And, Stephen hadn’t missed the witty charm and playful flirting that Tony threw his way. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t flattered by the attention. But he didn’t dare to let himself believe it was anything more than the billionaire’s playful nature at work. Tony never made any further moves to indicate it was anything more than that.

Of course, Stephen wanted more – who wouldn’t? Tony was sharp, witty, charming, handsome … More than that, he was genuinely kind and caring … deeply compassionate … fiercely loyal. He was an all-around good man and the Sorcerer Supreme deeply regretted having been so quick to judge Tony so harshly without truly getting to know him. But Tony never showed any indicators that he wanted anything more than to playfully flirt with the wizard just to see how far he could take it before making the wizard visibly uncomfortable.

_Don’t play dumb you know you want it too | Fill my cup, that’s what we came to do | I’m the boss just keep that in your head | Don’t forget you know I’m gonna get you_

As the night wore on, and Tony had made the rounds at the party – graciously accepting the praise and adulation from their teammates and friends – Stephen couldn’t take his eyes off the billionaire. He would have been lying if he had said he hadn’t felt just slightest twinge of jealousy at all the attention the rest of the Avengers were getting from the billionaire. He knew it was absurd but knowing that didn’t stop him feeling the way that he did. However, he was shaken from his reverie as he noticed the aforementioned billionaire heading his way.

“I’m really glad you could make it, doc.” Tony smiled at the former neurosurgeon warmly as he moved to stand in front of Stephen at the bar, placing his drink on the bar before returning his focus to the sorcerer.

“After everything you did for the entire universe?” Stephen returned the billionaire’s warm smile. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Tony couldn’t lie. Hearing the warm and affectionate way that Stephen spoke about him did something to him. As much as he hated the cliché, Tony felt the famous warm and fuzzy feeling spreading through his entire body as he held the wizard’s gaze. “Listen, Stephen.” That caught Stephen off his guard. Tony never called him by his first name. Then again, they’d never really sat down and had a serious heart-to-heart talk so … He really had nothing to compare to. “I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” Stephen asked, genuine curiosity woven into his voice as his brow furrowed in confusion.

“I know you couldn’t tell me a lot about all the various scenarios you saw for our futures.” Tony began thoughtfully. “I get that. And, I have to admit … I thought you were insane when you sacrificed the time stone for me.” Tony couldn’t resist the small amused smirk that played across his face as he took in the wizard’s reaction to his words. “But you knew…” He trailed off, thoughtfully. “You knew it would be me to stop Thanos – to reverse the snap.” He elaborated. “And, you trusted in me to figure that out…” Looking up into Stephen’s eyes, he added “You’re the first person to put that level of trust in me in a long time.”

Stephen smiled softly at the billionaire. “Tony.” Tony froze at the sound of his first name rolling off the wizard’s lips. It was the first time he was hearing it and he sincerely hoped that it would be just the first of many times he would hear it. He had to admit that they’d gotten off to a rough start when they’d first met. But as they’d fought, side-by-side, Tony knew they’d come to understand each other in so many more ways. They’d both gained new and deeper understandings of one another and Tony was grateful for their newfound friendship. But he couldn’t deny that he had a growing desire for more out of their relationship. The man was undeniably attractive – his sharp, angular face … his stormy gray eyes … his goatee … his long and slender build. But there was much more to the doctor’s sex appeal. Tony watched the way the man carried the weight of the universe on his shoulders with amazing ease. He didn’t understand how he could carry that load and never complain about it. But he definitely respected it. That in and of itself was sexy. And his wit matched Tony’s at every turn. He was one of very few people that could effortlessly keep up with Tony in any conversation. And his charm was undeniable. “I know we got off to a rough start when we first met.” The doctor conceded with a soft, regretful, sigh. “And, I deeply apologize for misjudging you.” He added, softly. Tony watched Stephen’s trembling hand resting on the bar and decided not to even try to fight the instinct to cover it with his own. He couldn’t help smiling slightly as he felt the trembling of the doctor’s hand slow slightly under his touch. “But you should know that you proved yourself ten-fold in battle.”

“Really?” Tony smirked. “Only ten?” He quipped, playfully.

Stephen couldn’t resist a heart-felt laugh at Tony’s comment. “Cocky bastard.” He quipped with no malice to his voice whatsoever.

“Hey, I saved half the universe.” Tony replied, keeping up with Stephen’s playful repartee. “I think I’ve earned the right to be a little cocky.”

The rest of the night seemed to fly by in a haze. Tony and Stephen had spent most of the evening talking – sometimes about the battle and other times they spoke of their lives prior to the war and even prior to becoming the heroes they had become. Occasionally, they were interrupted by other party guests but, for the most part, they spent the evening in each other’s company. Stephen was grateful for the opportunity to just sit and talk with the billionaire. He had gained even more of an understanding of what had shaped Tony Stark into the man that he was today.

Before they knew it, it was after two o’clock in the morning and the rest of the guests had all left hours ago. Looking at the clock on the wall, Stephen realized that he didn’t even feel tired. On the contrary, he felt rather refreshed. “Wow.” Tony commented looking at his watch. “Look at the time.”

“I was just noticing that, yes.” Stephen nodded. “I’m sorry to have kept you up so late. I can show myself out.”

As Stephen made to get up off the couch he’d been sharing with the billionaire, he was slightly surprised by the hand that gripped his arm. “You don’t have to.” Tony replied, a strange hopeful plea to his voice. “I mean … I know it’s late but … I’m really not tired.” He replied, his gaze boring straight into Stephen’s trying to convey his desires.

“Funny.” Stephen replied, distractedly, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. “Neither am I.” He replied, not even noticing the way their bodies had migrated toward one another. The two men stared, silently, into one another’s eyes before Tony finally decided to take a shot.

_Your body’s looking good tonight | I’m thinking we should cross the line | Let’s ruin the friendship, let’s ruin the friendship | Do all the things on our minds | What’s taking us all this time | Let’s ruin the friendship, let’s ruin the friendship We can’t deny our chemistry (chemistry) | So why the fuck are we a mystery (mystery) | Let’s just go with the connection give me your affection_

The billionaire studied his friend’s face for any signs of rejection or disgust as he slowly leaned forward toward the man as his hand oh-so-slowly slid up doctor’s thigh. Stephen knew what was happening, but all conscious thought had shut down. The thundering of his heart drowned out any coherent thoughts. Tony’s hand continued to slide up his body, gently cupping the side of his face as their lips collided. The first contact was chaste and hesitant until Stephen’s brain finally kicked back into gear as he processed what was happening.

_I know you wanna talk to me | Just tell me what you wanna see | And maybe we can do something that sometimes leads to other things | And, yeah, I kinda want that | Show me all about that | Show me you got what it takes to come with me and do it tonight_

Stephen couldn’t believe what was happening. Tony had never shown any real romantic interest in him yet here was … Their tongues battling for dominance between two open mouths. And, Stephen was loving it. The feeling of Tony’s mouth on his, Tony’s hands roaming over his body – deftly pulling his clothes off of him – was infinitely more intoxicating than any of the cocktails served at the party. Stephen could taste the scotch on Tony’s breath. His own desperate hands roving Tony’s body hungrily, desperately trying to get closer to the billionaire. Shirts fluttered to the floor as their hands fumbled with their belts and their pants. Soon, Stephen was lain out on the couch – bare for Tony to see.

“Beautiful.” Tony whispered, reverently as he stared down at Stephen’s bare body. Stephen’s own trembling hands ghosted over Tony’s scars before pulling Tony’s face down to his in a searing kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, Tony voiced the question weighing on his mind “You sure you want this?” Are you sure you want me? Was left unsaid.

“Absolutely.” Stephen replied, breathlessly, before his lips were captured in a heated, passionate, kiss as Tony’s hands roamed down toward Stephen’s erection. A breathless gasp escaped Stephen’s lips as Tony’s deft fingers wrapped around his length. The stroking and tugging were teasing at first. “More.” He growled out, the lust dripping from his voice.

As his hands continued to work at Stephen’s erection, Tony finally ripped his mouth off of Stephen’s – smirking at the small whine – as he proceeded to kiss and lick his way down Stephen’s jaw to his neck to his collar bone and down to his nipple where he released one hand from the doctor’s erection to tease one nipple with his hand while teasing the other with his mouth. Tony loved the sounds he was eliciting from the man beneath him.

Stephen’s own trembling hands wove their way into Tony’s hair as he writhed underneath the billionaire. He didn’t know how but Tony seemed to know every target to seek out and the billionaire was hitting the bullseye … every … single … time. “Oh God.”

“Actually, I prefer ‘Tony’.” Tony smirked, as he migrated further down Stephen’s body. Stephen was about to retort until he was silenced by Tony’s mouth wrapping around his erection. Stephen felt himself coming undone as Tony worked his penis with unparalleled expertise. Stephen gasped, in ecstasy, his hips rolling and bucking involuntarily.

“Tony.” Stephen breathed, gripping the back of the billionaire’s head, his chest heaving with passion. “Oh … Tony … I’m so close.” It had been a long time since Stephen had been with anybody – not since his accident. His body had been so starved for this kind of attention that it didn’t take much to drive him over the edge. Tony continued sucking and teasing Stephen’s penis with his tongue for another minute before Stephen cried out his name as he came with an explosion into Tony’s mouth.

Taking all of Stephen’s load into his mouth, Tony swallowed before surging back to claim Stephen’s lips with his own, again. Their battled for dominance as Tony reached a hand down to Stephen’s groin, finding the entrance with practiced ease, teasing the opening with his finger. The sensation elicited another gasp from Stephen as he writhed and bucked underneath Tony.

_I’ma teach you how to scream my name | You’re never gonna get away from me | Yeah, I kinda like that | I wanna tap that | You can bet I’m gonna get you Come on over here and play with me | Let me be your dirty fantasy | Yeah, I kinda like that | I wanna tap that | You can bet I’m gonna get you_

Tony retracted his hand from Stephen’s entrance before licking his index and middle fingers before returning to teasing the entrance. “God, you’re so fucking tight.” Tony whispered breathlessly as Stephen’s trembling hands gripped his bare ass, crushing and grinding their hips together, clumsily.

“Wanna feel you.” Stephen replied, just as breathless. “Inside me.”

“We need to wait until you’re prepped.” Tony replied, concern seeping into his voice. As eager as he was to make love to Stephen, Tony wanted to make sure it was pleasurable for both of them. The very last thing he wanted was to hurt Stephen.

“Mmno.” Stephen moaned. “Now.” He added, bucking his hips to show his earnest. “Please, Tony.”

The whispered plea broke through the last of Tony’s resolve. Spitting into the palm of his hand, he slicked his solid penis before slowly inserting himself into Stephen’s entrance, pausing to allow Stephen time to adjust to his girth.

“Move!” Stephen growled, lost in the throes of passion. “Now.” He added, bucking and grinding against Tony, urging his love to move. Tony followed the commands, slowly extracting himself almost to the tip before re-entering Stephen over and over in slow rhythm. “Faster.” Stephen ground out. “Harder.” Tony obliged and began thrusting in and out of his lover – each thrust harder than the last. “That’s it!” Stephen breathed, feeling his arousal growing once more.

“God.” Tony breathed, relishing the feel of Stephen’s tight, textured walls around his penis. “So hot … So tight.” He breathed. “So good.” They continued their pace – each of their arousals growing with each thrust. “God, I’m so close.” Tony replied, as his thrusts grew more and more frantic as he approached his climax. The fingers in his hair and the lips on his neck drove Stephen ever closer to the edge.

“Tony.” Stephen breathed. “I’m gonna–“

“I’m gonna cum.” Tony muttered in sync with Stephen’s own breathy moan. Three more thrusts and they both sailed over the edge simultaneously with cries of each other’s names. “That was–“ Tony began, panting as he collapsed onto Stephen’s chest in exhaustion as they each rode out their orgasms.

“Amazing.” Stephen breathed, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair. They stayed that way for a few blissful minutes. As the lust-filled haze cleared from his mind, one question weighed heavily on his mind. He hadn’t been prepared for this turn of events. He knew how he wanted things to play out. But he had no idea where Tony stood. There’d been no grand declarations of love or anything of that nature. Did Tony think this was just a one-night stand? Did he want more? Did he want a relationship? Okay, maybe he had more than just one question weighing on his mind. But, really, it all boiled down to just one thing. Where did they go from here?

Tony enjoyed the feeling of Stephen’s fingers carding through his hair. But the silence was driving him crazy. He had to know where things stood. Stephen had never shown any desire in him before tonight. At least nothing beyond their playful flirting. For Tony’s part, the playful flirting had been his way of testing the waters. Tony had always thought that Stephen was an attractive man from the moment he’d laid eyes on him. Even if he was an arrogant asshole. Tony knew the wizard had his reasons for his intensity. And, if he was honest with himself, he found the wizard’s intensity fucking sexy. But these were uncharted waters and Tony had no idea what Stephen thought of what had just happened. Clearly the wizard had enjoyed himself as much as Tony had – that much was obvious. But was it a one-time deal? Would Stephen want a relationship? Tony had learned during their conversation during the party that Stephen hadn’t had a relationship since his on-again-off-again thing with his friend/colleague Dr. Christine Palmer before his accident.

Tony attempted to organize his racing thoughts as he collected his clothes from the floor, redressing himself before trying to talk things through with Stephen. Watching as the wizard did the same, he realized something. He didn’t know where the hell to start. But, before he could begin to voice his questions, Stephen spoke first. “I have an early meeting at Kammar-Taj in the morning.” He offered, awkwardly.

“Oh.” Tony replied, hoping Stephen didn’t hear the disappointment in his voice. “Ya know … You could just stay the night?” He offered, trying to keep his hope in check.

“I’d love to.” That much was the truth. “But I have to get back to the Sanctum to prepare.” Not a total lie. Yes, he had already prepared for the meeting weeks ago, but he did need time to gather his thoughts on what had happened, here, before he could hope to have a productive discussion with Tony on the matter.

“Oh.” Tony slumped almost imperceptibly in disappointment. “It’s okay, I get it.” Stephen hated making Tony feel this way. But this was going to be a very delicate conversation. He wanted to get it right. Plus, he did have an early meeting and he didn’t feel this was the time to try to have this conversation. “I promise you.” Stephen, replied, stepping closer to the billionaire, drawing him in closer with a tender grip on the billionaire’s hands. “We will talk about this.” He swore solemnly. “But, we’re both tired. … We’ve been drinking. … I think we both need to sleep on it and figure out exactly what we want out of this.” He elaborated. And, he had a point. Tony hated that. “Let’s come back to this conversation when we’re both level-headed and we can do it, right.” He offered, raising Tony’s hand to his lips – hating the trembling in his own extremity – as he pressed Tony’s knuckled to his lips. _Damn it._ Tony thought to himself, hating the way that the small, simple, gesture flooded his stomach with butterflies.

“Okay.” Tony replied, softly, as Stephen shakily slipped his sling ring on to his fingers before opening a portal to his bedroom at the Sanctum. “We’ll talk soon.” A simple, casual, phrase. But Stephen’s voice was laced with a meaning that spoke volumes of the wizard’s sincerity. Stephen had already shown momentous trust in Tony. He supposed it was time to return the favor and trust in Stephen, this time.

“Talk to you, soon.” Tony muttered, quietly, as the portal closed behind Stephen. Alone in his living room, the events of the evening quickly caught up to Tony as a yawn escaped from his lips. Knowing he wouldn’t get the answers he sought, tonight, he opted for moving to his bed in an attempt to get some sleep.

Unsurprisingly, sleep eluded Tony as the billionaire tossed and turned, fitfully in his bed. His mind was plagued with memories of what had come to be known as The Great War. Thanos’s blade plunged deep into his abdomen. The look on Stephen’s face as he sacrificed the time stone. Stephen and Peter both fading away into dust in the wind. Before he could make sense of any of his racing thoughts, his dreams suddenly shifted. To tonight. Stephen writhing beneath him. Demanding Tony make love to him. Then, Stephen getting up … Getting dressed … Leaving him.

Stephen’s night would prove to be equally restless. His mind was plagued by images of the battle on Titan. The look on Tony’s face when Stephen went back on his word. If it comes down to saving you or the kid or the stone … I will not hesitate to let either of you die. … I can’t. Stephen hadn’t lied. There was no version of that battle where they came out on top with Tony dying on that God-forsaken planet. But that hadn’t been his only reason for sacrificing the stone. Stephen had never intended for it to happen, but he had fallen in love with Tony Stark. The next thing he knew his restless mind raced back to the events of the evening. Tony staring down at him with an almost primal hunger in his eyes. The feeling of Tony thrusting in and out of him. Giving Tony as good as he got. Their cries of ecstasy as they rode out their climaxes together. … The look of disappointment on his face as he’d left. Stephen knew he’d made a mistake. He should have stayed with Tony. His mind made up, he vowed he would make things right with Tony. Whatever it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the ending is OOC. But, I just felt - of all the versions of that scene that played out in my head - that this one best fit the direction I wanna go with this fic. Thank you for reading! I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!
> 
> Remember: If you liked it, don't forget to comment! Comments are love! lol Seriously, I live for feedback! <3
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!


	2. Everything Is About To Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's work keeps him away longer than anticipated and when he returns ... Well, he may be too late ... And, he may be late in more ways than one ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! And, if you do PLEASE comment! I live for comments/reviews! They are like gold to me! I'll love you forever if you comment!

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

**Disclaimer:  
** As always, I own nothing.

 **Rating:  
** M (just to be safe)

 **Genre:  
** Romance//Angst//Hurt|Comfort

 **Pairing:  
** IronStrange

 **Lyrics Used:**  
Aly & AJ - "Take Me Out"  
Selena Gomez - "Good For You (Feat A$AP Rocky)"  
Selena Gomez - "Perfect"  
Carrie Underwood - "Forever Changed" (with just a tidge of creative license to make it fit the story better)

Everything Is About To Change

* * *

_I've been spending my attention on you on you | I don't wait long 'cause I got better things to do | When you gonna take me out | Make a move and make it now_

* * *

It had been two months. Two months since the night of the party. Two months since he and Tony had given into their evidently mutual desires. Stephen had originally had no intentions of being gone as long as he had. But things were worse off than he'd been led to believe at Kammar-Taj. It was taking longer than expected to clean up the mess. Stephen hated being away at a time like this. The only plus side to his extended absence was that it had allowed him time to himself to think about his feelings for Tony and where he wanted to proceed from where they currently were. He knew he definitely wanted a relationship with Tony. Yes, he knew of the billionaire's history as a playboy but if The Great War had taught him one thing ... Tony Stark was nothing like the man that he was when he'd first become Iron Man. That man was dead and gone and Stephen knew Tony would spend the rest of his life convincing the world of that if that was what it would take. But Stephen already knew it to be true. Back then, the doctor was almost certain that their night together would have been nothing more than a one-night stand. But now ... Now, Stephen felt that there was hope that they could be more. He could only hope that Tony wanted the same things that he, himself, did.

* * *

_So much talking swear that's all you ever do | Show me something before I show something to you | When you gonna take me out | Make a move and make it now_

* * *

Nearly two months had gone by since the fateful night of the after party. Two months since he had finally given into his deepest desires and made love to the wizard that had haunted his thoughts and his dreams from the moment, he'd first laid eyes on him. The stormy gray eyes haunted his dreams along with the doctor's deep strong voice that could send shivers through his spine. Tony knew the wizard carried a heavy weight on his shoulders from his responsibilities as Sorcerer Supreme. But he'd hoped that he could have had a chance to sit down and talk through their situation before now. The wizard's extended absence had been increasing his anxiety. Tony hated uncertainty. He hated not knowing where he stood with the wizard. While he understood the wizard's desires to be able to sit down and give their discussion their full, undivided attention. But the longer that the wizard was gone, the more anxious Tony grew. Stephen had stayed in contact throughout his absence, giving Tony updates on their progress. But he never really gave the billionaire a firm date as to when he'd be back, and they could talk. Tony had tried to get Stephen to settle for having their conversation during several of Stephen's check ins, but the wizard always gave a reason for not doing it. _"Someone could interrupt." ... "I'm not having this conversation over the phone."_ Tony just wanted to tell Stephen how much he wanted a relationship with the man but - loathe as he was to admit it - Tony was beginning to wonder if he would ever have the chance. He knew it was stupid and selfish to think that way. But his anxiety was getting the better of him.

* * *

Stephen slumped into his chair in his study. All the fires - both literal and figurative - had been put out and Kammar-Taj was back to business as usual. The Sorcerer Supreme was finally free to return to the sanctum. Pinching his nose, he knew he could feel the exhaustion catching up to him. What he really wanted to go to Tony and finally tell him everything he'd been thinking about at Kammar-Taj. Looking at his watch he sighed, heavily. _Tony's probably asleep._ He thought to himself. And, in all honesty, he should be in bed himself. The exhaustion of everything at Kammar-Taj had left him feeling sick. He figured it was just stress-related and a good night's sleep with the knowledge that he could finally hash things out with Tony, tomorrow, would help him feel better. Rising from his chair, his mind was made up as he took off in the direction of his bedroom.

* * *

Tony was going crazy. The only good thing that had come from Stephen's extended absence was that it had allowed him time to patch things up with the other Steven in his life. Tony had been able to sit down and clear the air with Steve Rogers - finally - after the events of The Civil War. Not only did it make Tony feel better to get everything off his chest, but he knew it would be beneficial to the rest of the team to have the two of them back on speaking terms. It also helped that he could lean on Steve to help him through his anxiety while he waited for the wizard to return. It was good to have that back in his life.

* * *

_I'm in my marquise diamonds I'm a marquise diamond | Could even make that Tiffany jealous mmm | You say I give it to you hard, so bad, so bad | Make you never wanna leave, I won't, I won't_

* * *

The next day, Stephen gathered his courage as he stepped out of the shower. Feeling another wave of nausea wash over him, he hurried over to the toilet as he fell to his knees before emptying the contents of his stomach. After he'd finished, he slowly rose back to his feet, he walked over to the sink where he filled the small glass on the counter with cool water as he rinsed his mouth. After rinsing the taste of emesis out of his mouth, Stephen quickly grabbed the towel off the wall and dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist. After brushing his teeth, Stephen returned to his bedroom where he crossed over to his closet, withdrawing a simple royal blue long sleeve shirt. Laying the shirt, he moved to the dresser where he withdrew a pair of dark wash jeans, a pair of black boxers and a pair of black socks.

Taking the clothes over to his bed, he sat on the edge of the bed as he began dressing himself. The conversation he was going to have playing through his head. The butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. _What if Tony just wants it to be a one-time thing? What if he doesn't want a relationship? What if I've waited too long?_ Millions of thoughts raced through his head as finished getting dressed. Walking over to his dresser, he looked into the mirror above the dresser. Drawing a steadying breath, he knew it was now or never.

Pacing the room, he could feel his nerves making him queasy again. _I gotta get this over with._ He thought to himself, convinced that his nausea would subside once he finally got the difficult conversation over-with. Drawing another steadying breath, Stephen was about to open a portal to Tony's penthouse when a thought occurred to him. _I should probably make sure he isn't busy, first._ He thought to himself before he just showed up unannounced. Walking over to his nightstand, Stephen picked up his phone, dialing Tony's number.

_"You know who it is. You know I'm not answering. You know what to do."_

Stephen's brow furrowed curiously at the voicemail greeting. _Is he busy? Is everything okay? What if he's working?_ Finally, Stephen decided to silence the thoughts racing through his mind by opening a window to see Tony and where he was to see if it would be okay for him to go over there.

* * *

_Drove this time to your house at night | Saw a car but it sure ain't mine | Must be someone here it's my worst fear | Must be someone here not my first tear_

* * *

Stephen watched as an image of Tony pulled up in front of him. He was seated on the couch next to Captain America. Stephen couldn't escape the twinge of jealously that flared up within him at the sight. Stephen recalled the history between the two of them. He knew that Tony and the super soldier had been romantically involved until the events of The Civil War. Watching the two of them, Stephen hated how jealous he felt at the sight of the two former paramours sitting so close together. His mind was so clouded with jealousy that he didn't hear their conversation.

_"Look, Tony ..." Steve spoke up. "You have every right to speak up for yourself. If you want to know where you stand with him, just come right out and ask him." He urged his friend. They may not be together any more but he still wanted Tony to be happy. He hated watching how Tony was doubting himself._

_"I've tried." Tony sighed, exasperatedly. "Every time I try to bring it up he just dismisses it saying that we'll talk later when we can sit down and 'do it right'." Scrubbing his hands over his face, Tony was going crazy waiting for Stephen to finally tell him where they stood._

_"Tony." Steve replied, commanding Tony's full attention. "It's been two months." He began, carefully. "As much as I wanna give the guy the benefit of the doubt, one has to wonder."_

_"I know." Tony sighed in resignation. "Honestly, I can't just sit around and wait for him forever." Tony sank back into the couch, his body language conveying his resignation._

_"And, you shouldn't have to." Steve replied gently, clasping his friend's hand in his own. "Trust me ... As the world's foremost expert on waiting too long ... Don't."_

_"Thanks, Steve." Tony smiled slightly drawing the super soldier into a brief hug._

With a violent wave of his hands, the image disappeared. He knew it. He'd waited too long. He'd waited too long and now Tony's back with his ex. Stephen couldn't believe it. Even after the way that Steve had betrayed Tony, he couldn't believe the billionaire would ever even consider going back to him. Sinking down on to his bed, Stephen just stared ahead in shock. He could feel his body begin to tremble but he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd waited too long and he'd lost the first person he'd allowed himself to fall in love with after his accident. Honestly, he couldn't recall ever feeling this way about anyone. As much as he'd cared for Christine, even that didn't come close to what he felt for Tony. _If only I'd just told him that. ..._ He thought to himself. _He deserved that._

* * *

Another week of his nausea and vomiting had past with no indicators that it would be going away anytime soon. Stephen was starting to worry. He'd examined himself as best he could with the somewhat limited medical resources that the Sanctum offered and he didn't have any answers which - in and of itself was alarming. The lack of answers was the answer that he needed. Finally, after he'd eliminated all other sources, he found himself on the doorstep of a dear friend.

"Stephen?" Christine Palmer greeted, surprised, at the sight of her friend and former colleague standing on her doorstep.

"Christine." The tremble in his voice alarmed Christine as she pulled him into her home. "I need your help."

"Of course, Stephen, what is it?" The emergency physician asked, worriedly. 

"I haven't been feeling very well for a couple of weeks, now." Stephen began, carefully, pacing the living room while Christine ducked into the kitchen for a moment before returning with two glasses of water. "At first, I thought it was just stress."

"Is everything okay?" Christine asked, concerned. It was then that Stephen realized he hadn't told her about hooking up with Tony. 

"Yeah." Stephen replied before thinking about the response. "Well, yes and no." Watching Christine's brow furrow in confusion, he added "I had some affairs to handle at Kammar-Taj but that wasn't what I was stressing about." 

"Then, what were you so stressed about?" Christine asked as Stephen finally settled in next to her one the couch.

"About ... Two months ago ..." Stephen began, carefully. "After The Great War ... Tony decided to throw together a victory party."

"So, would I." Christine interjected. "Hell, after what he did, he deserves to celebrate."

"No arguments, here." Stephen smiled distantly. "But, Tony and I got to talking at the party. And, before we knew it, it was two am and everybody else had gone home hours before." Christine just waited patiently for Stephen to finish his story. " ... Anyway ... One thing led to another and ..."

"You slept together." Christine proffered, finishing Stephen's awkward sentence. To his surprise, there was no judgement in her voice. Just a simple observation.

"We had sex, yes." Stephen corrected.

"I don't understand." Christine replied, trying to make sense of what Stephen had just said. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is ... " Stephen replied, drawing a steadying breath, setting his long-forgotten glass of water on the coffee table. " ... I didn't stick around ... after."

"Oh, Stephen." Christine sighed, setting her own glass down. "Tell me you didn't just-"

"No!" Stephen declared, abruptly. "No, I just ... I had an early meeting at Kammar-Taj and I needed to get back to the Sanctum to prepare." Stephen elaborated, jumping to his feet, again, and returning to pacing the room. "I fucked up, okay?!" He declared. "I told him we would talk about things when I got back from Kammar-Taj but things happened and I got stuck there a lot longer than I intended - I just got back, a week ago." He elaborated. "I looked in on him to see if he was busy the next morning since I was planning to go see him and we could finally have our talk." Stephen finally paused his pacing to stare out the window. "But, when I saw him ... He was with Steve."

Christine knew what Stephen was getting at from the tone of his voice. Rising from the couch, she stood next to Stephen, rubbing back gently. "Oh, Stephen ... I'm so sorry." She saw the tears leaking from Stephens' eyes and wished there was something she could do for him.

"That's not even the worst part." Stephen replied, shakily, as he finally turned to look at Christine.

"What's the worst part?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I think..." Stephen began, shakily, not even daring to believe it was true. "...I think I'm ... pregnant."

Christine gasped, her free hand covering her mouth in shock. "Oh, Stephen." Pausing, she desperately searched for something to say before her professional mindset set in. "Are you sure?"

Turning to face his friend, he asked "That's ... That's why I need your help." Stephen knew Christine would keep pregnancy tests on hand and he really didn't want to have to deal with the awkwardness of going out to get one for himself. Knowing that Christine was well aware of the secret of his birth - the fact that he had been born with two full reproductive systems (one male and one female). He knew she would never judge him or look at him like some kind of circus freak. 

Putting two and two together, Christine knew what he was asking. "Of course." She replied, knowingly, turning to guide Stephen toward her bathroom. "Come on."

* * *

_I've been spending my attention on you on you | I don't wait long 'cause I got better things to do | When you gonna take me out | Make a move and make it now_

* * *

_"This is Doctor Stephen Strange. I'm not in, right now. Leave a message."_ Tony sighed, heavily as he ended the call. Where the hell was Stephen and why the hell wasn't he answering his phone? "Why do ya keep doin' this?" He asked - though he wasn't entirely certain who, exactly, he was speaking to.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Steve Rogers replied, with a small warm smile. "Why do you keep torturing yourself like this?" He sighed, lightly, crossing over to the corner of the room where Tony had hidden himself away to try to reach Stephen. "Why do you keep letting him string you along like this?"

"He's an extremely busy man, Steve, you can't possibly understand!" Tony replied, instinctively, rising to the defense of the absentee wizard.

"Tony." Steve replied, gently, resting his hand on Tony's arm. "We're all busy." He began. "We've all got a lot on our plates." He conceded, gently. "And, you're right. I may not understand just what is on the Sorcerer Supreme's plate. ... But, what I _do_ know ... Is that we all make time for what truly matters." Tony had to admit ... Steve had a point. And, how long was he supposed to sit around and wait for Stephen to decided that he truly mattered?

With a deep breath, Tony replied. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

_He remembers the change in his body | The bloomin' within' and how his heart | Seemed to flutter with the wind_

* * *

As Stephen sat on the rim of the bath tub, with Christine sat by his side, the former neurosurgeon couldn't remember another time in his life when he'd felt as nervous and downright terrified as he felt in this particular moment in time. Nor had he ever felt so conflicted. He honestly couldn't decide what outcome he was hoping for. He knew the implications of having a child with his responsibilities. He wasn't an idiot. He knew any child he had could potentially face untold dangers. But, there was something - some ... little voice - buried somewhere within the deepest recesses of his mind that couldn't deny a desire for a family. Though, he never imagined having a family, at all. He'd never even really considered it before his accident and after ... Well, after he just figured it wouldn't even be a possibility. Of course ... he never imagined he would have ever slept with Tony Stark. But, here he was ... He _had_ slept with Tony. And, it was phenomenal. The best sex Stephen had ever had. And, here he was ... Faced with the very real possibility of carrying Tony Stark's baby. God, he hadn't even told Tony that he loved him. _How the hell am I supposed to tell him that I'm pregnant with his child?_ He wondered to himself, in desperation.

The instructions had said to wait for three minutes to get the results. One thing was for sure. They were the longest three minutes of Stephen Strange's life. The waiting allowed his mind to run rampant with millions of thoughts and questions and what ifs. As if reading his mind, Christine wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. She could feel Stephen trembling in her grasp and wished with everything she had that she could help ease her friend's anxiety. However she did the only thing she knew to do and just held him, allowing him to lean on her while they waited on bated breath for the results.

Finally, the timer on Christine's phone dinged - signaling that Stephen's results were ready to be read. The test results were ready. But ... was Stephen? Stephen and Christine shared a look as if wordlessly sharing their own shared anxieties. After a moment that felt like an eternity, Stephen reached out to where the test lay on the counter with his hand - a hand that was trembling far more than usual. Closing his eyes, Stephen drew what was meant to be a steadying breath as he prepared to read the results of the test in his hands. After another moment, he finally opened his eyes and looked down at the small white stick in his hands. "God help me..." He breathed, for once, at a total and complete loss for words.

"What does it say?" Christine breathed, terrified for her friend.

As Stephen looked up and locked eyes with her, Christine Palmer felt all breath leave her body. Stephen looked as though he'd seen a ghost. The sound of his voice as he spoke was equally haunting. "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this ... The first 5 comments will get an IronStrange request fic written by yours truly! You can email the requests to bharmoncma@icloud.com


	3. You Are In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen finally talk about their hook-up. ... Among ... Other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please PLEASE review/comment!

* * *

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
** As always, I own nothing.

 **Rating:**  
T (for now)

 **Genre:**  
Romance|Angst|Drama

 **Pairing:**  
IronStrange

 **Lyrics Used:**  
Britney Spears - "Don't Let Me Be the Last To Know"

* * *

You Are In Love

* * *

_Your body language says so much | Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch | But, till you say the words, it's not enough | C'mon and tell me you're in love, please_

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know | Don't hold back just let it go | I need to hear you say | You need me all the way | Oh, if you love me so | Don't let me be the last to know_

_I need to hear you say | You love me all the way | And, I don't wanna wait another day | I wanna feel the way you feel | Oh, c'mon_

* * *

Stephen Strange sighed as he sank down on to the couch in his study at the Sanctum. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't know how to do it. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he stared at the screen for a long moment. Hovering over Tony's contact, he had no idea what he was going to say to the man. _Guess what? I'm pregnant! Congrats, you're gonna be a father!_ Millions of different ways of saying the same thing raced through his head at one time. None of them sounded good to him. Part of him wished he could use the Time Stone to search for the future where Tony would be happy about the news and he could have everything he ever wanted. A loving partner, and a beautiful family. But, he knew that would be selfish and comically irresponsible. Steadying his nerve, he finally pressed the call button and waited for Tony to answer on pins and needles.

* * *

Tony Stark sighed as he sent another wrench flying across his work shop. Ever since he'd slept with Stephen, he'd taken to tinkering with his suits to try to get his mind off of the mysterious sorcerer. It never worked, yet, he still kept trying. He was the walking, talking, definition of insanity. He was reasonably certain that, if you looked up the word 'insanity' in the dictionary, you'd find his picture. Finally, he sighed as he gave up all pretense of trying to get anything productive done as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. However, he was soon so startled by the phone ringing that he very nearly dropped it. Regaining his senses, he glanced down - his breath hitching - as he saw Stephen's name on the screen. _Son of a bitch._ Was Tony's only stunned thought. A million scenarios raced through his mind as the phone continued to ring. Finally accepting his fate, Tony knew this was the moment he'd been dreading for so long as he finally pressed the 'Answer' button on the screen.

"Well, hey there, Stranger!" Tony greeted, hoping the chipper notes in his voice would hide the pterodactyls storming his stomach.

"Hey, Tony." Stephen greeted, hating how he couldn't even disguise his voice.

"Stephen?" Tony replied, dropping the chipper facade. "Is everything okay? Are you okay?" He asked, not even trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Yeah." Stephen sighed, unsure how to proceed. "Listen, Tony ... We need to talk."

This was it. This was the moment Tony Stark's world would shatter around him. But, at least he finally had a definitive answer. At least, now, he would finally know where he stood with the Sorcerer, once and for all. "Yeah." He sighed, accepting his fate. "I suppose we do."

Stephen hated the resignation in his voice. He knew he wasn't going to want to hear what Tony would have to say, but, he had to tell him about the baby. "Can we meet?"

That surprised Tony. He hadn't expected Stephen to want to talk in person. If he just wanted to brush Tony off, he could have just done that on the phone. What? Was breaking his heart not enough? He wanted the satisfaction of actually _seeing_ Tony fall apart? _No._ Tony told himself. _Stephen would never be that cruel._ He reminded himself. "Uh, yeah ... Yeah, sure." He replied, uncertain where this was going. "I can come over there or you could come over here..."

Stephen knew he could portal over to Tony's place much faster than Tony could drive to the Sanctum. "I'll come to you." He replied, knowing that sooner he got this conversation over with, the better. He just hoped that Steve wouldn't be there, when he arrived. This conversation was going to be hard enough. He really didn't know if he could do it with Captain America there.

"Okay." Tony replied, already heading up to the common room to wait for Stephen's arrival. "I, uh ... Guess I'll see ya soon?"

"See you soon." Stephen confirmed, gently, before ending the call. Rising to his feet, he steadied his nerve as he carefully pulled his sling ring out of his pocket before slipping it onto his hand which was trembling far more than usual. He allowed himself a moment as his hand rested over his abdomen where his unborn child lay. Drawing a steadying breath, he conjured a portal to the common room of Tony's tower.

* * *

Tony had, evidently, timed his arrival into the common room, perfectly, as he stepped into the room at the precise moment that Stephen stepped through the portal, into the common room. Stephen's eyes scanned the room until they locked on to Tony's. They weren't sure how long they held one another's gaze before Tony finally cleared his throat, awkwardly before greeting Stephen. "Long time no see." He offered, lightly, as he crossed the room to sink down on to the couch. He didn't realize it until he'd already sat down that this was the very same couch that had brought them to this very moment. The same couch where they'd both given into their clandestine desires.

They exchanged awkward glances before Tony finally gestured for Stephen to join him. After a moment of contemplation, Stephen slowly approached the couch where he took the seat next to him. For a moment, he allowed the memory of the last time they'd shared this couch to wash over him. No matter what Tony had to say or what happened between the two of them, Stephen knew he would never regret that night even for a second. He missed the curious glance Tony threw his way as his hand absently ghosted over his abdomen, lingering for a few moments. "Look, Tony, I ... I have something that I need to tell you and I just..." Stephen paused as he searched for the words for what he needed to say to Tony. "I want you to know that I didn't come here to make any demands of you."

Tony had to admit that he was worried. "Stephen, what's wrong? I know that something's bothering you and - honestly - you're starting to worry me." He added, honestly. "Whatever it is, I want you to know that you can always talk to me. You can tell me anything! I'm here for you." He added, urging the Sorcerer to open up to him.

Sighing heavily, Stephen finally locked eyes with Tony as he searched for just what he wanted to say. However, his own voice soon shocked him as the words seemed to fly out of his mouth without his consent. "Can I tell you I'm pregnant?" _Shit._ He silently cursed himself for his lack of eloquence and tact. _Well ... I guess that's_ ** _one_** _way to tell him._ He thought to himself as he braced himself for Tony's reaction.

 _Okay ..._ Tony thought to himself, slowly, as he attempted to process what Stephen had just said. _Definitely **not** what I was expecting._ He admitted, silently. "Um ... Care to ... run that by me again, doc?" Tony replied, mentally slapping himself for the ineloquent reply.

"Look, Tony." Stephen began, slowly. "I meant what I said. I didn't come here to tell you that with the intention of demanding anything of you." He added, trying to convey his message to Tony. "I want you to know that I want you to be as involved ... or ... uninvolved as you want." He added, carefully, analyzing Tony's gaze as he spoke. The man was completely unreadable. "There's no pressure. The ball's completely in your court."

Tony took a beat to take in everything that Stephen was telling him. "I see." He hummed, thoughtfully. "And ... Is it ... Am I ..." Tony hated himself for asking that, but, he knew that neither of them had been particularly forthcoming in terms of their personal sex lives.

Stephen wanted to be insulted by the question. But, he knew that he had never told Tony that he hadn't been with anyone since his accident. So, Tony had no way of knowing that. "Yes." He replied, forcing himself to be calm. "Yes, Tony. You are the father." He confirmed, gently. Another painfully awkward silence hung between them before Tony finally spoke again.

"Look, I gotta admit." Tony began, carefully, trying to get it right. "That was definitely _**not**_ what I was expecting you to say, for sure." He added. "But ... I want to be there - for you and the baby - every step of the way." Stephen felt a tidal wave of relief wash over him as Tony spoke. "I just have to ask ... Is that all you wanted to say?" He really didn't want to ask the question, but, he had to know.

After a moment of silent contemplation, Stephen realized what Tony was really asking. He wanted to talk about where they stood in terms of what they were to one another. "Look, Tony, I'm not here to make any trouble for you." Stephen had turned his gaze to the floor as he knew he wouldn't be able to look Tony in the eyes when the billionaire rejected him, so, he missed the way the other man's brow furrowed in confusion. "I just thought you needed to know you're going to be a father." 

Tony didn't understand where this was coming from. "What are you talking about?" There was no accusation in his voice. Just confusion. "What trouble?"

Stephen couldn't take it, anymore. Knowing what was coming, he decided to just rip off the band-aid, as he suddenly rose to his feet and began pacing back and forth in front of Tony - mostly because he wanted the option of making a quick getaway if things got to be too much for him. "Look, Tony, I know you're back with Steve-" Stephen began, shocked to the core when he was suddenly interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Tony cried, in shock. "Stephen, what the hell are you talking about?"

The sudden outburst shocked Stephen and halted his pacing as he turned his gaze over to where Tony stood. He suddenly realized they were standing incredibly close to one another - almost toe-to-toe. Shaking his mind clear of the thought, he sighed as he explained. "When I first returned from Kammar-Taj, I wanted to come right over and see you." He confessed, softly. "But, I wanted to make sure you were free so I wasn't interrupting. I thought about calling but, I ended up opening a portal to look in on you, instead." He explained, carefully. "I know - I'm so sorry for the invasion of privacy!" He was quick to apologize. He hadn't considered the invasion of Tony's privacy until he'd said it, out loud. "I promise you, it will never happen again." He swore, solemnly. "But, when I looked in on you ... I saw you with Steve. You looked pretty ... close."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tony sighed, heavily, as he took in everything that Stephen was telling him. He wanted to be angry with Stephen for invading his privacy, but, there were so many more important things that they needed to discuss, at the moment, he decided to let it go. "Stephen ... There is nothing going on between me and Steve." He added, flatly. Looking in the Sorcerer's eyes, he could tell that Stephen didn't believe him so he continued on. "Look, I'll admit that I did love Steve at one time. But, that time is long gone. It vanished in Serbia when I found out that Steve knew that Bucky had killed my parents and he sided with the Winter Soldier over me." He added, shuddering at the memory of Captain America's betrayal. "And, yeah, it hurt like hell to find all that out. But, we've gotten past it. I've forgiven him, but, I would never trust him enough to get back together with him." He reasoned. "Besides." Tony paused a moment to consider whether he really wanted to go there or not. In the end, he decided that he had to do it. He had to tell Stephen how he felt about him. "I never felt for Steve what I feel for you."

Stephen's breath caught in his throat. His heart thundered against his rib cage. _It can't be._ He thought to himself in awe. He didn't dare let himself hope that Tony was saying what he so desperately _wanted_ him to be saying. "Tony..." He breathed, quietly. "What ... What are you saying?" Stephen hated how small and vulnerable he sounded in that moment. But, he couldn't care less. He had to know where Tony was going with this. He had to know if he could ever possibly stand a chance with Tony; if Tony could ever possibly want all the things that he wanted.

"I'm saying ... " Tony replied, drawing a steadying breath. "That I am in love with you, Stephen." There it was, out in the open. He had laid his heart out to bare for Stephen. "Stephen, I love you! The love that I felt for Steve was nothing compare to what I feel for you!"

Stephen couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tony was in love with him? He wasn't back with Steve? "I..." He stuttered, his voice trailing off as he realized he didn't know what the hell to say to that. "You...You love me?!" He breathed, so quietly, Tony wasn't entirely certain he'd heard him. Stephen was afraid that if he said it too loudly Tony would tell him he'd misheard him or misunderstood him.

"Yes!" Tony cried out, waving his hands in exasperation. "I love you, you idiot!" Tony replied. "I've been dying to tell you that ever since we had sex! I wanted to tell you how I felt, that night!" He continued on, pouring out everything he'd been holding back ever since Stephen had left for Kammar-Taj. He didn't mean to lay all of this in Stephen's lap, but, the flood gates had already been opened and he couldn't stop it, now. "I've tried to tell you that every time we've spoken, since! That's why it hurt so fucking bad every time you put off having this conversation until you got back!"

Stephen could kick himself, right now. He couldn't believe what he'd put both himself and Tony through, this whole time. "Tony." He replied, shakily, stepping forward and closing the gap between the two of them - relieved when Tony allowed him. Carefully, he reached out - cursing the violent trembling in his hands - and slowly gripped Tony's hands in his, grateful to Tony for allowing the contact. "Tony, I am so sorry. I am so sorry for everything that I've put you through."

Tony just remained silent for a long moment as he stared their connected hands. As much as he wanted to hate Stephen for everything he'd put him through, he was just too grateful to have Stephen here. He remained silent, however, as he could tell that Stephen had more that he wanted to say.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to have anything more to do with me - other than co-parenting our child ... " Stephen began, carefully, gently caressing the calloused hands he held in in his own. "But, I need you to know ... I love you." Stephen cursed the trembling in his voice and the tears pricking his eyes. "I love you ... so much ... More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone." Drawing a deep, steadying breath, he added "I wanted to tell you that I ... I want to give this ... Give _us_ a chance." Pausing for a moment, he added "That is ... If you'll have me."

Tony couldn't believe it. He had everything he wanted. Stephen was here ... Standing before him ... Stephen loved him. He wanted to be with him. Not only that, but, Stephen was also offering him something he hadn't even _realized_ that he wanted. He was giving him a family. Tony had no words for what Stephen was offering him. He hadn't realized how long he'd stayed silent - had failed to notice the way that Stephen's shoulders slumped and his gaze fell to the floor - until Stephen released his hands. Turning away, Stephen didn't want Tony to see the tears stealing from his eyes as he braced himself for the coming rejection. _I should have known ... I waited too long ... I invaded his privacy ... I shut him down every time he tried to tell me that he loves me ... This is your own fault, Strange. You did this to yourself._ "It's okay." He whispered, quietly, his voice wet and thick with emotion. "I get it." He added, stepping away from Tony as he prepared to conjure a portal back to the Sanctum. Taking a deep breath, he chanced a look back at Tony, offering a small, sad smile as he spoke. "I'll leave you alone and I'll keep you informed about the baby."

It finally struck Tony that Stephen thought he was being rejected. Cursing himself for his hesitation, Tony rushed to close the gap between Stephen and himself. Standing before the Sorcerer, Tony's heart ached for way that Stephen refused to meet his gaze. Carefully, he placed a hand on either side of the Sorcerer's face - wiping away the tears with a gentle tenderness that Stephen knew he didn't deserve. "Stephen." Tony whispered. The quiet command forced the Sorcerer to look up into the eyes of man he loved. Carefully, Tony tightened his grip on Stephen's face ever so slightly to make sure the Sorcerer kept his eyes trained on him. "I didn't stop loving you." He added, earnestly. "And, I do want to give us a chance." Offering Stephen a gentle smile, he softly stroked the man's cheeks with his thumbs as he continued to speak. "I think we owe ourselves..." Tony paused for a moment as one of his hands left Stephen's face and travelled down to his abdomen where it came to rest over their unborn child. "...and our baby that much."

Stephen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Tony, I ... I don't know what to say." He admitted, quietly and sheepishly. Staring into the eyes of the man he loved, Stephen questioned what he'd ever done to deserve such love and devotion. But, he knew one thing with absolute certainty. He would do anything and everything within his power to keep it.

Smiling tenderly, Tony replied. "You can say that you'll stay." He spoke, referring to the way that Stephen had run off after they'd first made love. "Stay here, with me ... At least for tonight?" He asked, carefully. "We can talk and ... And, figure out where this is going?" He offered, gently. "I'm not asking you to move in, I just ... I really want to fall asleep with you in my arms. At least tonight. We can figure the rest out, later."

"Yes." The word was out of Stephen's mouth before he could form a more intelligent reply. But, it clearly had the desired effect as Tony threw his arms around Stephen and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and tender. The heat of their last encounter completely absent but all of the same passion was there. The kiss was softer and more romantic than their last. It seemed to convey a desire for more than just passionate sex. It communicated a mutual desire for a lasting relationship. Neither of them tried to progress it beyond that point. They were both too happy that it was even happening, at all. There would be time for more, later. That much was clear, now. For now, they were just enjoying the moment and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Comments are love!


End file.
